


Nicknames

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (yes rick im still salty all these years later), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beckendorf is such a sweetheart, F/M, I love him, Or you could read it as precanon, Silena is oblivious, Stoll Shenanigans, cute nicknames, they're my favorite what'd ya expect, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Silena calls Beckendorf 'Charlie' for the first time and he decides he should come up with one for her too.Can you imagine? Serious Beckendorf trying to come up with cutezy names for his new girlfriend? No one would ever believe you. Good thing the Stolls got it on tape.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAL!!! Have some Charlena fluffy stuff, ily

Beckendorf grinned, slowly walking up from behind is girlfriend. "Gotcha!"

 

Silena screamed, limbs flailing around in surprise as Beckendorf picked her up and spun her around.

 

"Charles!" She cried, "Put me down!" Silena said it scoldingly, but her laughter took away any bite to the words.

 

Beckendorf laughed along with her, finally setting her on her feet, and stealing a kiss on the way.

 

"What?" he asked at Silena unimpressed look.

 

She shook her head, face breaking out in a smile again. "You're ridiculous."

 

Beckendorf smiled, smooching her again. "But you love me!"

 

"I do."

 

They stood there a moment, basking in the sunshine and peace and each other's love.

 

"SILENA! SILENA COME BACK ME UP HERE!!"

 

Silena giggled, turning the circle of her bf arms to look where the shout had come from. "WHAT?!"

 

"COME OVER HERE AND AGREE WITH ME!"

 

"Clarisse?"

 

Silena laughed again, tilting her head back to peer at Charles.

 

"Always."

 

Beckendorf huffed, mock pouting. "I swear you're more her girlfriend than you are mine."

 

Silena laughed over the top of Clarisse's impatient shout. "I'll be sure to remind you of that when you're asking her what to get me for my birthday."

 

Beckendorf groaned, releasing her, "that was one time! One time!"

 

"And I'll never let you live it down!"

 

Standing up on her tiptoes Silena kissed her boyfriends cheek. "Love ya!"

 

"Hey now!" Beckendorf grabbed her, spinning them again. "I barely see you!"

 

Silena snorted, "Come on, You see me everyday and every night at the campfire."

 

Beckendorf nodded, begrudgingly, "Ok ok fine, you keep your best friend from killing someone."

 

Silena smiles softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Charlie."

 

Beckendorf froze, heat rising to his face. "Charlie?"

 

Silena blushed, "Uh yeah. Is that ok?"

 

"It's fine. It's great. It's-"

 

"Silena I think you broke him."

 

Silena laughed, kissed Beckendorf one last time and beamed up at Clarisse. "Nah, he just has to reboot."

 

Clarisse laughed with her and knocked shoulder with Beckendorf. "I swear, great hero my ass. She says one mushy thing and your brain short circuits."

 

Beckendorf shoved her back, face still aflame. "Shut up. Don't you have an fight or something to get to?"

 

Clarisse laughed, walking away, "you wish lover boy."

 

Silena laughs with her, giving Beckendorf a quick hug. "bye Charlie, I'll see you tonight."

 

Beckendorf waved as she ran off after Clarisse. "Bye..."

 

"Dude you ok?"

 

Beckendorf shook himself, "what?"

 

Jake grinned, "Is it Silena?"

 

Beckendorf shoved him, laughing, "Can it, you."

 

"Aww come on, what'd she say? Had to have been something mushy you totally short circled there."

 

Beckendorf, flushed again. "She called me Charlie."

 

Jake's eyebrows about disappeared into his hairline. "She did what?"

 

"She called me Charlie."

 

"And you didn't kill her?"

 

"Shut up"

 

Jake smirked to cover his laughter, "So what are you going to do?"

 

Beckendorf looked at him, and Jake raised his eyebrows again. It was the same look the older camper got when he had an idea for a project but didn't know how to start it. "I've got to come up with a nickname for her."

 

Jake watched, amused, as Beckendorf walked back off in the direction of the forges, muttering under his breath.

 

“This is gonna be great.”

 

“What is?”

 

Jake smirked at the oh so convenient appearance of the Stoll brothers. “Just the fact that _Beckendorf_ is trying to come up with a mushy name for his girlfriend. Who doesn't know about the new name yet.”

 

Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled away. “No one will believe you” he called over his shoulder 

 

“Challenge accepted!” 

 


End file.
